


Kahit Kunwari Man Lang

by mattfilms



Category: KristSingto - Fandom, peraya - Fandom
Genre: AU Peraya, Angst, Kahit Kunwari Man Lang, Krist Perawat - Freeform, KristSingto - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Singto Prachaya - Freeform, filo - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattfilms/pseuds/mattfilms
Summary: For 4 years, Krist had a crush on Singto but when he hears out that is his bestfriend will get married to his special someone, what will Krist do or feel???
Relationships: Bestfriends - Relationship, Close Friends - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, Phi-Nong, Supposed to be Lovers
Kudos: 1





	Kahit Kunwari Man Lang

**Author's Note:**

> As you read the story,there are lyrics found in the story & as well you can listen to "Kahit Kunwari Man Lang by Agsunta & Moira Dela Torre"

[Sang lihim ang pagtingin sa'yo  
Sa tago lang ang pag-ibig ko  
Dahil sa lihim hinding hinding hindi ka lalayo

Ngayon na may nagpapaligaya na  
Sa lihim na lang binaon ang luha  
Pinilit pilit pilit maging masaya]

"Krist, nasan ka na?" tanong ni Tay

"Malapit na ako diyan" sagot naman ng lalaki

Pagkababa ng tawag, tumitingin siya sa may bintana at sabay nun naalala niya yung mga panahon na magkasama sila...

Mga panahong masaya pa at sobra halaga sa kanya....

4 years ago...

"Singto!” tawag ni Krist

"Yes Krist?” tanong ni Singto

"Gusto mo bang kumain sa labas?" tanong rin ni Krist sa kaibigan niya

"Sure" sagot ng binata

Kaya umalis sila at pumunta sa paborito nilang lugar. Pagkadating nila doon, inorder nila yung paborito nilang pagkain at nagsimula ang mga tawanan at kwentuhan sabay nito ang pagfofood trip ilang dalawa.

Pagkatapos nito ay tumambay sila sa paboritong nilang pwesto at doon natuloy ang usapan sa kanilang buhay, at sa kanilang lovelife

"Krist, may tanong ako sayo?" tanong ni Singto

"Ano yun?" tanong rin ni Krist

"Uhm...may nagugustuhan ka ba at this moment?"

Sa puntong yun kabado si Krist sa tanong na ni binato sa kanya

"Well...." saad ni Krist "Sa totoo lang.....meron"

"Sino ang crush ng turtle ko?" tanong ni Singto

"Manahimik ka Simba🤣🤣🤣 bawal ko siya sabihin" sagot ni Krist

"Awww, bawal talaga?" tanong ulit ni Singto

"Bawal!" maiksing sagot ni Krist sabay tanong niya "Eh ikaw, may nagugustahan ka na ba Mr. Prachaya?"

"Ako, meron taga ibang Faculty" sagot ng walang pag-alinganan ni Singto

"Don't tell me si Nat?" tanong ni Krist

"Well, technically siya" saad ni Singto

"Owww" sagot ni Krist

Naging tahimik na ang mga pangyayari na yun at bigla nagsalita si Singto

"Kahit anong mangyayare di tayo magbabago"

At tuloy ang masasayang usapan nila....

*back to present time*

"Sir, nandito na po tayo" saad ng driver ni Krist

"Ahh sige salamat" sagot ni Krist at lumabas siya ng kotse niya

Dumating na nga siya sa lokasyon na nakalagay sa Inbitasyon na binigay sa kanya.

Papasok na sana sita kaso biglang narinig niya na may sumigaw ng kanyang pangalan at tumingin siya at nakita niya sila Tay, Off, Gun, & New na magkakasama so pumunta siya doon at niyakap ang kanyang barkada.

"Oh kayo kamusta???" tanong niya sa kanya

"Ito masaya naman papaano" saad ni Gun

"Mabuti naman rin" saad naman ni Newwie

"Eh kayo Off at Tay, musta naman kayo?" tanong ni Krist

"Same parin alam mo naman yun eh" sagot ni Off

Nagtawanan lahat kasi totoo naman masaya naman sila Off at Gun sa kanilang relasyon eh, ganun rin naman sila Tay at New. Maliban lang sa isa...

"Oh tara pasok na tayo, magsisimula na" anya ni New

So pumasok sila sa event at puno ng maraming tao na kilala rin nila sa showbiz industry.

Puno ng tawanan at sayawan ang gabi nun... hanggang sa nakita niya ang minsan nagpatikbok ng puso niya

[Mga ngiti mo'y kaligayahan ko  
Lahat ng narating, pinagdiriwang ko  
Mga pangarap mo'y  
Unti-unti unting nabubuo

Sa bawat pag-angat  
Nasa likod lang ako  
Ngunit ngayon sa tuktok nito  
Hindi pala ako ang katabi mo]

"Oh Nat & Singto!" tawag ni Off

"Hi guys!" bati ni Singto

Sabay yakap sa lahat ganun rin si Nat sa lahat

"Hey Krist" bati ni Singt

"Hello Sing & Nat" bati nito sa dalawa

Pagkabati nila sa isa't isa ay umupo ang dalawa sa tabi ni Kit at doon ay nagsimula na ang programa at madalas di makafocus si Krist sapag naalala niya na naman kung paano niligawan ni Singto si Nat hanggang sa maging sila. Naging masaya siya para sa kaibigan ngunit may bahid rin na lungkot, bahid rin na pagsisi, pero wala eh hindi niya kayang sabihin kasi ayaw niya mawala pagkakaibigan nilang dalawa kaya hindi niya sinabi ang lahat.

"Oh buti dumating kayo ngayon" saad ni Singto

"Bakit naman Sing?" tanong ni New

Pinakita nila Sing at Nat ang kanilang kamay at pareho silang may sing-sing.

"Ohmygosshh" saad nilang lahat at nag-congratulate sila for Sing & Nat kahit si Kit.

[Nais ko sanang sabihin  
Mahal kita 'yan ang pagturing  
Ngunit 'di higit pa sa kaibigan

'Di naman kita sinasadyang masaktan  
Tadhana'y di naman kayang pigilan  
Paalam kaibigan, hanggang dito na lang]

Mga lagpas 11 na ng gabi natapos ang event at nagpaalam na sila sa isa't isa hanggang si Krist ay umupo na sa kanyang kotse at palayo na sa lugar ay hindi niya parin makalimutan ang nangyari. Puno ito parin siya ng pagsisi na hindi niya sinabi sa kanya kaibigan ang nararamdaman. Sa loob na 4 na taon hindi niya sinabi kasi ayaw mawala ito ngunit wala na eh may kasama na siya at nagpapasaya

[Kahit kunwari man lang  
Inamin lang sana'ng nararamdaman  
Kahit sandali man lang  
Sa'yong mga ngiti ako'ng dahilan]

"Kahit kunwari man lang, Singto.... Sana sinabi ko na mahal kita na mas higit pa sa kaibigan ngunit wala na nangyari na, nawa'y maging masaya ka na sa kanya at ako hayaan mo magiging okay ang lahat para sakin basta tandaan mo. Mahal na Mahal kita sobra" sabi ni Krist sa isip niya

At tuluyan, umiyak na si Krist at sa gabi yung kailangan na niyang bitawan ang lahat sapagkat Kahit Kunwari Man Lang ay 'Di Maari mabago ang nakaraan at nangyayari sa kasalukuyan....


End file.
